


Adventure of a Lifetime

by hiccstridxox



Category: HTTYD, Hiccstrid - Fandom, Hiccup Haddock - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, RTTE - Fandom, httyd 2 - Fandom, httyd 3 - Fandom, race to the edge - Fandom
Genre: Dragons, Nightfury, deadly nadder - Freeform, monstrous nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiccstridxox/pseuds/hiccstridxox
Summary: - join astrid hofferson and hiccup haddock through their adventures with the gang !





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! my obsession with HTTYD is back and ugh yea lmao , enjoy this book with the adventure of hiccup and the gang ! (this was originally on wattpad btw with Derpasaurus030 (my old account))

"plasma blast!" hiccup screamed with toothless below him (hiccup riding him of course), with that the nightfury shot the ship. "cmon gang lets investigate this ship," the gang took off to explore the ship to check if the intruders were alive still. They were just attacked by a suspicious group they had never seen before. as they all stepped foot onto the remains of the ship, there was a body left somewhat alive. he must've found a spot to hide. "astrid come take a look at this." 

"what is- oh."

"yea.. I think hes still alive shall we take him back ?" 

"yea.. guys what do you think?"

"damn he looks niceee, let me take him ;)" (stg she always wants all the men lmfao) 

" ugh ruffnut really," 

"tuffnut pleasee man you gotta let me."

"ugh."

"ugh- well guys maybe we should make sure hes not awake yet guys..?"

"fishlegs it's fine."

"listen snotlout he could be awake and try and hurt us on our dragons."

"well fishlegs how about good ol' stormfly carries him, she can play fetch if he tries anything ;;)"

"haha okay okay lets him take him back guys." with that hiccup hops on toothless and stormfly and astrid grab the strange man who had tried to capture their dragons, specifically toothless.

short lil chapter as a start !


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andddd i’m back again ! i hope this chapter is longer than the last one !

      the gang was in the air taking this mysterious person back to berk to investigate him. stormfly and astrid had him incase he woke up and tried to pull anything. stormfly could just play fetch with him and scare maybe the literal shit out of him. they were coming up on berk, it was about five o'clock at the time and they were about to land. "i'm going to go warn mom about the intruder, you guys take him to one of the cells." they all agreed and headed off. hiccup headed to the dining hall to find his dad among the other vikings, everyone was talking and having a great time. you could feel the amazing energy in the room, it made your heart warm from all of the laughter in the room. he eventually spotted his mother and made his way there "mom!" valka turned around at the sound of him yelling for her.

"whats wrong hiccup?"

"we found an intruder and we need you to check him out, toothless and i shot the ship and he managed to hide."

with that she had already headed towards their jail cells to check him out.  the gang was there waiting and astrid came up next to hiccup. hiccup absolutely loved the sight of her, it made his stomach do flips and his heart hotter than the water of a scouldron. 

"he still hasn't woken up. valka do you recognize him ?" astrid asked.

as soon as valka got a glimpse of him she was about to say no until she saw a marking on the mans arm. 

"oh my thor..." she got closer to the man. "this is the symbol that drago puts on his men. drago is back."

"what?!" everyone said in unison 

"i thought he was dead ! "

"well fishlegs he may have gotten somewhere whenever the wilderbeast jumped back into the water."

"hiccup, do you think he'll try and find the bewilderbeast again ? afterall he was still in that cavern when you last saw it,  you had the dragon eye with you at the time." astrid concluded

"astrid we'll have to check the cavern out again to make sure it is still there. valka keep him here make sure he is watched upon. "

"will do hiccup."

"cmon gang lets head out !" 

wonder what will happen next ;) please leave a vote and comment ! what would you guys like to see in this story i need ideas ! 

 

tumblr : @hiccstridxox @skye-unwritten 

art instagram : hiccstridxox__


End file.
